What makes it fly
by Daray5491
Summary: first fan fic. MalRiver...not a pairing I've come across often but after watching the movie I wanted 2 write one with them paired. So yeah it's a oneshot MalRiver pairing...and I'm no good at summaries so pls just read :D


This is my first ever FanFic so pls read and tell me what u think...pls pls pls review so I can improve or just enjoy ppl telling me what they think. And if you really hated it then hey tell me that to it always helps to know what is hated. :D

Captain Malcom Reynolds of the _Serenity_ watched River as she flew his ship smoothly off of Persephone.

_"Do you know what makes a ship fly Li'l Albatross? Well I supposed you do since you already know what I'm gonna say."  
"I do, but I like to hear you say it."  
"It's love. Love Makes a ship fly when she aught ta fall down."  
_

Mal shook his head to get rid of the memory of the first time River had ever piloted.  
"Your thoughts go to the past." said River absentmindedly as she concentrated on flying.  
"Readin' my mind are ya now?"  
"You think loudly. It's hard not to overhear."  
Mal smiled. River certainly had a way of unnerving you. Couldn't even think without her knowin.  
"You think you can fly by yourself little one?" asked Mal, getting out of the co-pilots chair.  
"Even when you are here I fly on my own. Your mind is always so far away."  
"Well I'll take that as a yes."  
Mal walked out of the bridge, glad to get away from River's constant mind probing. He was worried she would find out what was behind his little 'walk down memory lane' and he wasn't ready for her to know, he wasn't sure if he'd ever be ready.  
Zoe walked up just then.  
"Needin' to get out of there, Cap'n?"  
"Now you're gorram readin my mind!" he exclaimed none to happily  
"Not, just your face. Why don't you tell her how you feel?"  
"I'm nearly twice her age, her brother would try to kill me, not that it would be the first time but I really am in no hurry to get shot at, and she would most likely be disgusted at the thought of me."  
"Don't you think she probably already knows how you feal? She knows more about everybody then anyone else does on this here ship."  
"You do have a point there, but we still got ourselves the age problem and the getting shot at problem."  
"Ourselves?" asked Zoe with a raised Eyebrow "Your problem not mine. Now as far as I'm concerned age has nev'r mattered, it's the fealings that count. And as far as being shot at goes, good luck."  
"Whose getting shot at?" asked Simon  
"What are you doin here Doc?" asked Mal, hoping that Simon had only heard that last little bit about being shot.  
"Last I checked I was free to roam the ship, but if you must know I came to talk to River. Why aren't you with her anyway?"  
"Uuuuhh..." Mal was at a loss for words  
"Because he was going to look for you, but I ended up talkin and he got a little sidetracked cause of that."  
"Ah well, I'm here now. What is it you wanted to see me for?"  
Mal threw Zoe a dirty look but she just gave him a smug smile in return.  
"Well you see I heard there was some sort of nasty virus goin round..."  
"He want's to talk to you about River." Zoe interupted.  
This earned her a murderous look from Mal but she ignored it.  
"Is she okay? did she catch a virus? who is flying?" asked Simon in a rush of words  
"Everything is shiny Doc. River is a picture of health except for the obvious fact that she's crazy."  
"Then what did you need to tell me that involves River and a virus?"  
Zoe rolled her eyes. This was getting no where. "It has nothin to do with a virus unless you call being bitten by the love bug a virus."  
"Gorram Zoe! don't you have something to do?!" exploaded Mal as she walked away  
"Please explain what she's talking about Captain because I am thoroughly confused."

"Gorram Zoe." Mal mumbled "I'm in love with your sister and would like your permission to court her seeing as you would be the person to ask."  
Simon looked taken aback.  
"You what?!"  
"Nothin to get tied in a knot about, I'll drop the whole thing. Forget we ever had this nice little talk." Said Mal, a scared look coming across his face as Simon reached for a gun that just happened to be lying on the floor by his feet.  
"Gorram Zoe!" Mal yelled as he took off in search of some place to hide

_Gorram Jayn for leaving his guns lying around_ thought Mal.  
Simon stood up, gun in hand when River suddenly walked infront of him.  
"Don't hurt him Simon. Don't you want me to be loved?" she asked softly  
Simon dropped the gun in surprise  
"Of course I do, but he doesn't deserve you."  
"Mal is my choice. Can you accept that?"  
"Yes, I suppose I can just as long as you're happy. But if he hurts you I swear no power in the 'verse will keep me from killing him."  
"Thankyou Simon." said River, walking off. (Or maybe she floated, it's hard to tell with her :D)  
There was no need to pilot the ship now. Serenity had it's destination programed into the computer.  
River went down to the dining room where she knew Mal was waiting for Simon.  
She entered softly "Mal?" she asked quietly  
"What is it Li'l Albatross?"  
"Simon isn't going to shoot you."  
"Oh he is, believe me."  
"I convinced him not to." she said walking closer to him.  
"How? Why?" asked Mal somewhat confused.  
"The same answer applied to both questions." She said, now standing toe to toe with Mal.  
"And that would be?"  
"Love. I love you Mal and I know you feal the same."  
"Mind readin again Li'l one?" he asked kissing her deeply before she could answer.  
River's eyes opened wide. She knew Mal was going to kiss her but it still came as a shock. When she got over that shock River responded to his kiss. The feeling was like nothing she had ever imagined and she wished it would never end, but it had to, oxygen was a nissesity.  
"I love you." whispered Mal after they had broke apart  
River just snuggled up to him in response.  
"You're what makes this ship fly, even when she should fall down."

Fine.


End file.
